Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (NI97 AllStars/MLP)
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto, known as My Little Pony X NaruIchi97 AllStars - Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) is a Japanese-American/Canadian anime series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios with the collaboration of Takara Tomy and Dentsu. It's a crossover of all of NaruIchi97's favorites and My Little Pony part of the NI97 X-Over Fanon Series based on the franchise of the YouTube Poop TV Show premiered in November 2011. The show will be rated TV-MA for The Pony Network and AtomicRanger97 Network as a Toonami (AR97)/Ka-Pony! (TPN) run for both networks. About The Show The show will have a canonical experience for YouTube Poop: The Series and not in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The show will have the same character designs for the Mane Six and the other MLP characters by Aaron as well as the art made by John Joseco and animated by Studio 4°C and Gainax as well as any other key animator, As of 2ND Gig, Gainax will not be the animation production, but Studio Trigger as founded by Hiroyuki Imaishi (Gurren Lagann, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt). The anime will have action, comedy, adventure, sci-fi, fantasy, and romance, like a mixture of The Boondocks with Kappa Mikey, Zatch Bell and other cartoons/anime, and will include some mature violence, sexual situations/love scenes, mature and crude humor with breaking the 4th wall humor. The anime will be distributed by both FremantleMedia Enterprises and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. due to the studio who brought the 3-parter of the YouTube Poop TV Series: Harmony Unleashed, premiered in November 11, 2011, as NaruIchi97 Television's Launch Day, In Association with Hasbro Studios and licensed by Viz Media in the first season only, and as of 2nd GIG (second season), Universal Pictures will license the series (it was going to be Bandai Entertainment but due to the company not releasing more anime on DVD and Bluray, as well as manga anymore, Viz Media distributes the series and after Season 1 and the next season until Final Bronition is by Universal Pictures and FremantleMedia) with a dub made by Studiopolis Inc., Forrest and Forrest Casting, Ocean Productions Inc., Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Voicebox Productions Inc., as well as any other dubbing/voice acting companies mixing both Canadian and American dubs. The series will mix a genre of both Shonen and Shojo manga with a touch of Seinen manga like Madoka Magica, Gurren Lagann and Evangelion combined. The music is composed by Shuhei Naruse (Kamen Rider Series) and Kotaro Nakagawa (Code Geass) and Arranged with collaboration by Daft Punk (Tron: Uprising), MLP Friendship is Magic Music Arranger William Kevin Anderson, John Murphy (Real Steel) and Steve Jablonsky (Battleship, Michael Bay´s Transformers), although it will have songs featured from the 60´s to Today´s music such as Electronica, Rock, Pop, Alternative and others, especially Dubstep. Songs from the TV Series (Friendship is Magic) are either included and include revamped versions. As of 2013 and since the first HPCS movie, Aniplex, Namco Bandai Studios Inc. and Bushiroad became associated with Takara Tomy and had gone part of the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project (Studio for the Anime Series as well as its spin-offs) Story After Twilight and Aaron knew about the ponidox as they predicted it and it caused a cloning humanization known as "The Human Ponidox" Mix with Pony and Paradox to all the world, Equestria and their persons. As Twilight and the others became humans, Not all the Mane Six have humanized in the same gender as themselves, The Human Six have 4 girls as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy have humanized, 2 boys as Rainbow Dash and Applejack became Genderbended Male Humans known as Apple Jack and Rainbow Blitz, and Spike's Human Ponidox is nothing like a young kid but an all-grown up humanized young adult, and Aaron and the others had ponidoxes too as he got a ponidox of his own pony incarnation. Which Aaron and the others get so much friendships with humans, when sometimes the mane six gets through friendships and relationships as well as any adventures, and fighting any force of evil or threat in Equestria and Earth. Like both Friendship is Magic and YouTube Poop the Series, Twilight has to deal with any of their problems in Ponyville and Earth while any of the characters live their regular days on Earth, Equestria and the imaginary planet of Cartooniverse. Characters The Characters from the Anime Series Mane Six *Twilight Sparkle (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Tara Strong English) *AppleJack (CV: Junko Takeuchi Pony/Tetsuya Kakihara Human, Ashleigh Ball Pony/Matt Hill HumanEnglish) *Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blitz (CV: Romi Park Pony/Noriaki Sugiyama Human, Ashleigh Ball Pony/Drew Nelson HumanEnglish) *Rarity (CV: Aya Hirano, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Pinkie Pie (CV: Yui Horie, Andrea Libman English) *Fluttershy (CV: Aki Toyosaki, Andrea Libman English) *Spike (CV: Aki Kanada Dragon/Akira Ishida Human/Takehito Koyasu Spike De Draco Form, Cathy Weseluck Dragon/Kirby Morrow Human/David Kaye Spike De Draco FormEnglish) Masters of Mane Six/Spirit Bronies *Aaron/Jasper Geronimo (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Aaron Montalvo (Original Language Dialogue, Not Spanish Dub) *King Harkinian (CV: Fumihiko Tachiki, Colin Fox English) *Link (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, Brad Swaile English) *Mikey Simon (CV: Ken Takeuchi, Michael Sinterniklaas English) *Phineas Flynn (CV: Koki Miyata, Vincent Martella English) *Courtney (CV: Yui Horie, Emilie Claire-Barlow English) *Sandy Cheeks (CV: Chiwa Saito, Carolyn Lawrence English) *Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (CV: Yoko Honna, Tajja Isen English) *Candace Flynn (CV: Ryoko Nagata, Ashley Tisdale English) *Ami Onuki (CV: Kei Kobayashi, Janice Kawaye English) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (CV: Shiho Kawaragi, Alyson Stoner English) *Duncan (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama, Drew Nelson English) *Chaz Lang (CV: Soichiro Hoshi GIG/Nobuhiko Okamoto Strike and Final Bronition, Scott McCord English) *Finn The Human (CV: Romi Park, Jeremy Shada English) *Mordecai (CV: Shotaro Morikubo, J.G. Quintel English) Equestria Princesses/Master Princesses *Princess Celestia (CV: Masako Katsuki, Nicole Oliver English) *Nicole Watterson (CV: Mai Yamane, Teresa Gallagher English) *Princess Luna (CV: Marina Inoue, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Mitsuki (CV: Yoko Hikasa, Carrie Keranen English) Supporting Major/Minor Characters *Apple Bloom (CV: Yuko Goto, Michelle Creber English) *Sweetie Belle (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Claire Corlett English) *Scootaloo (CV: Sanae Kobayashi, Madeleine Peters English) *Babs Seed (CV: Minako Kotobuki, Bryanna Drummond English) *Big Macintosh (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Peter New English) *Ed (CV: Masakazu Suzuki, Matt Hill English) *Edd (CV: Naoki Yanagi, Samuel Vincent English) *Eddy (CV: Wataru Takagi, Andrew Francis English) *Gonard (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Sean Schemmel English) *Super Mario (CV: Toru Furuya, Charles Martinet Dialogue/Walker Boone Dialogue English) *Super Luigi (CV: Hiroyuki Yabe, Charles Martinet Dialogue/Tony Rosato Dialogue English) *Cheerilee (CV: Aya Hisakawa, Nicole Oliver English) *Jake the Dog (CV: Shiro Saito, John DiMaggio English) *Flame Princess: (CV: Kana Hanazawa, Jessica DiCiccio English) *Princess Bubblegum (CV: Rie Tanaka, Hynden Walch English) *Rigby (CV: Yoichi Masukawa, William Salyers English) *Ivanna/Ivalicorn (CV: Yuki Matsuoka, Tara Strong Speaking Role Only) *Shining Armor (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Andrew Francis English) *Princess Cadance (CV: Yuri Amano, Britt McKillip English) *Yumi Yoshimura (CV: Sachiko Kojima, Grey DeLisle English) *Ferb Fletcher (CV: Yuuki Masuda, Thomas Sangster English) *Linda Flynn (CV: Junko Komiyama, Caroline Rhea English) *Lawrence Fletcher (CV: Shouto Kashi, Richard O'Brien English) *Sparky (CV: Kosuke Okano, Rick Miller English) *X-5 (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Bruce Hunter English) *Admiral DeGill (CV: Tetsu Inada, Adrian Truss English) *Regeena Peterson (CV: Minami Takayama, Leah Cudmore English) *Penelope Lang (CV: Megumi Hazeyama, Catherine Disher English) *Ezekiel (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Peter Oldring English) *Eva (CV: Arisa Ogasawara, Julia Chantrey English) *Noah (CV: Shotaro Morikubo, Carter Hayden English) *Justin (CV: Daisuke Kishio, Adam Reid English) *Katie (CV: Ai Nonaka, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *Tyler (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Peter Oldring English) *Izzy (CV: Chiwa Saito, Katie Crown English) *Cody (CV: Miyu Irino, Peter Oldring English) *Beth (CV: Rie Kugimiya, Sarah Gadon English) *Sadie (CV: Kana Asumi, Lauren Lipson English) *Harold (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Brian Froud English) *Trent (CV: Koki Uchiyama, Scott McCord English) *Bridgette (CV: Aya Hirano, Kristin Farlie English) *Lindsay (CV: Satomi Akesaka, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *DJ (CV: Kenji Nomura, Cle Bennett English) *Geoff (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara, Dan Petronijevic English) *Leshawna (CV: Yuu Kobayashi, Novie Edwards English) *Heather (CV: Junko Minagawa, Rachel Wilson English) *Gwen (CV: Saeko Chiba, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Owen (CV: Kentaro Ito, Scott McCord English) *Sierra (CV: Ami Koshimizu, Annick Obonsawin English) *Alejandro (CV: Yuji Ueda, Marco Grazzini English) *Guano (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi, Gary Mack English) *Lily (CV: Ryoko Shiraishi, Kether Donahue English) *Ozu (CV: Koji Ishii, Stephen Moverley English) *Yes Man (CV: Kazuya Nakai, Jesse Adams English) *El Tigre/Manny Rivera (CV: Marina Inoue, Alanna Ubach English) *Frida Suarez (CV: Omi Minami, Grey DeLisle English) *White Pantera/Rodolfo Rivera (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Carlos Alazraqui English) *Puma Loco/Grandpapi Rivera (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka, Carlos Alazraqui English) *Plata Peligrosa/Maria Rivera (CV: Mamiko Noto, April Stewart English) *Kaz Harada (CV: Akihiko Ishizumi, Keone Young English) *Spongebob Squarepants (CV: Taiki Matsuno, Tom Kenny English) *Patrick Star (CV: Ikuko Tani, Bill Fagerbakke English) *Princess Bubblegum (CV: Rie Tanaka, Hynden Walch English) *Homer Simpson (CV: Tohru Ohira, Dan Castellaneta English) *Marge Simpson (CV: Miyuki Ichijou, Julie Kavner English) *Bart Simpson (CV: Junko Hori, Nancy Cartwright English) *Lisa Simpson (CV: Chie Kojiro, Yeardley Smith English) *Peter Griffin (CV: Kenta Miyake, Seth McFarlane English) *Stan Smith (CV: Jin Yamanoi, Seth McFarlane English) *Stewie Griffin (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Seth McFarlane English) *Brian Griffin (CV: Nobuo Tobita, Seth McFarlane English) *Benson (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Sam Marin English) *Skips (CV: George Nakata, Mark Hamill English) *Pops (CV: Daisuke Ono, Sam Marin English) *Muscle Man (CV: Yasuhiro Takato, Sam Marin English) *High Five Ghost (CV: Akira Ishida, J.G. Quintel English) *Chris (Dan Vs.) (CV: Hiroaki Hirata, Dave Foley English) *Elise (CV: Arisa Ogasawara, Paget Brewster English) *Blossom (CV: Kaori Asou, Catherine Cavadini English) *Bubbles (CV: Yuuka Nanri, Tara Strong English) *Buttercup (CV: Yukiko Ikeda, E.G. Daily English) *Mayor Mare (CV: Masako Katsuki, Cathy Weseluck English) *Spitfire (CV: Fumiko Orikasa, Maryke Hendrikse (Season 1/2nd Gig)/Kelly Metzger (3rd Strike) English) *Soarin' (CV: Masakazu Morita, Matt Hill English) *Braeburn (CV: Toshihiko Seki, Michael Daingerfield English) *Gumball Watterson (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Logan Grove English) *Timmy Turner (CV: Kei Kobayashi, Tara Strong English) *Frollo (CV: Takeshi Kusaka/Toshihide Mura (Singing), Tony Jay English) *Gaston (CV: Naoya Uchida, Richard White English) *Sonic the Hedgehog (CV: Junichi Kanemaru, Roger Craig Smith English) *Miles "Tails" Prower The Fox (CV: Ryo Hirohashi, Kate Higgins English) *Knuckles The Echidna (CV: Nobutoshi Canna, Travis Willingham English) *Amy Rose (CV: Taeko Kawata, Cindy Robinson English) *Shadow the Hedgehog (CV: Koji Yusa, Kirk Thornton English) *Rouge the Bat (CV: Rumi Ochiai, Karen Strassman English) *Silver The Hedgehog (CV: Daisuke Ono, Quinton Flynn English) *Cream the Rabbit (CV: Sayaka Aoki, Michelle Ruff English) *Big the Cat (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Kyle Hebert English) *Sonia the Hedgehog (CV: Keiko Toda, Wendee Lee English) *Manic the Hedgehog (CV: Megumi Ogata, Cam Clarke English) *Anais Watterson (CV: Yukiko Hinata, Kyla Rae Kowalewski English) *Richard Watterson (CV: Yoshinori Muto, Dan Russell English) *Chowder (CV: Hana Takeda, Nicky Jones English) *Mung Daal (CV: Hiroshi Iwasaki, Dwight Schulz English) *Shnitzel (CV: Mamiya Yasuhiro, John DiMaggio English) *Truffles (CV: Kazue Ikura, Tara Strong English) *Jude Lizowski (CV: Keiichi Nanba, Christian Potenza English) *Jonesy Garcia (CV: Nozomu Sasaki, Terry McGurrin English) *Wyatt Williams (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Jesse Gibbons English) *Nikki Wong (CV: Makoto Tsumura, Stacey DePass English) *Jen Masterson (CV: Ryoko Shiraishi, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Caitlin Cooke (CV: Megumi Takamoto, Brooke D'Orsay English) *Kyle Broflovski (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi, Matt Stone English) *Stan Marsh (CV: Hiro Yuki, Trey Parker English) *Kenny McCormick (CV: Mitsuru Ogata, Trey Parker English) *Anna Maria (CV: Shizuka Ito, Athena Karkanis English) *Brick (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Jon Cor English) *Cameron (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga, Kevin Duhaney English) *Dakota (CV: Fumiko Orikasa, Carleigh Beverley English) *Dawn (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Caitlynne Medrek English) *Jo (CV: Yukari Kokubun, Laurie Elliot English) *Lightning (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi, Tyrone Savage English) *Mike (CV: Takashi Ohara, Cory Doran English) *Sam (CV: Hidekazu Ichinose, Brian Froud English) *Scott (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, James Wallis English) *Staci (CV: Junko Minagawa, Ashley Peters English) *Zoey (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Barbara Mamabolo English) *Fancy Pants (CV: Koichi Yamadera, Trevor Devall English) *Adonis (CV: Rie Kugimiya, Adonis Ortiz English) *Adrian (CV: Jun Fukuyama, Adrian Montalvo English) *Cristina (CV: Eri Kitamura, Cristina Maldonado & Kari Wahlgren English/Spanish) Antagonists/Villains *Chris McLean (CV: Keiji Fujiwara, Christian Potenza English) *Discord (CV: Norio Wakamoto, John DeLancie English) *Trixie (CV: Satomi Satou, Kathleen Barr English) *Queen Chrysalis (CV: Masako Nozawa, Kathleen Barr English) *Ignatius Mortimer Meen (CV: Rikiya Koyama, Peter Berkrot English) *Iron Will (CV: Tetsu Inada, Trevor Devall English) *Dan (Dan Vs.) (CV: Kentaro Ito, Curtis Armstrong English) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (CV: Youhei Tadano, Dan Povenmire English) *Maximus IQ (CV: Hiroshi Iwasaki, Colin Fox English) *Minimus PU (CV: Kunihiro Kawamoto, Matt Hill English) *Eric Cartman (CV:LiLiCo, Trey Parker English) *Ice King (CV: Takeshi Maruyama, Tom Kenny English) *King Sombra (CV: Tessho Genda, Jim Miller English) *Megatron (CV: Keiji Fujiwara, Frank Welker English) *Prince Blueblood (CV: Mamoru Miyano, Vincent Tong English) *Lightning Dust/Lightning Sand (CV: Ayahi Takagaki Pony/Hidekazu Ichinose Human, Britt Irvin Pony/Cam Clarke HumanEnglish) Special Guests *Angry Video Game Nerd (CV: Fuminori Komatsu, James Rolfe English) *Nostalgia Critic (CV: Wataru Takagi, Douglas Walker English) *Hermann Fegelein (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Thomas Kretschmann German/English) *Shulk (CV: Shintaro Asanuma, Adam Howden English) *Jaime Maussan (CV: Tessho Genda, Himself Recorded, Mark Oliver English) *Mr. Bean (CV: Kenta Miyake, Rowan Atkinson English) *Lauren Faust (CV: Mamiko Noto, Lauren Faust English) *Fred Figglehorn (CV: Mayumi Tanaka, Lucas Cruikshank English) *Alex Hopper (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Taylor Kitsch English) *Naruto Uzumaki (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Maile Flanagan English) *Goku (CV: Masako Nozawa, Sean Schemmel English) *Duke (CV: Takehito Koyasu, Greg Abbey English) *Chrom (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Matthew Mercer English) *Jotaro Kujo (CV: Daisuke Ono, Matthew Mercer English) *Dio Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu, Patrick Seitz English) *General Joseph Colton (CV: Tetsu Inada, John DiMaggio English) * Batman/Bruce Wayne (CV: Daisuke Ono, Kevin Conroy English) * Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El (CV: Tetsu Inada. George Newbern English) *Captain Falcon (CV: Ryo Horikawa, David Wills English) *Phoenix Wright (CV: Takayuki Kondo, Sam Riegel English) *Ryu (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Kyle Herbert English) *Ken Masters (CV: Yuji Kishi, Reuben Langdon English) *Eleventh Doctor (CV: Takehito Koyasu, Matt Smith English) *Scorpion (CV: Tessho Genda, Patrick Seitz English) *Sub-Zero (CV: Kenta Miyake, Jim Miller English) *Gingka Hagane (CV: Aki Kanada, Robert Tinkler English) *Benkei (CV: Kenta Miyake, Jason Deline English) *Optimus Prime (CV: Tessho Genda Form/Toshiyuki Morikawa Prime, Peter Cullen English *PSY (CV: Moriya Amanado, Himself(Park Sae-jang) Korean/English) *Annoying Orange (CV: Moriya Amanado, Dane Boedigheimer English) *Adolf Hitler (CV: Unshō Ishizuka, Bruno Ganz German,Footage, Lee Tockar Translation/English) *Kratos (CV: Tessho Genda, Terrence C. Carson English) *Cloud Strife (CV: Takahiro Sakurai, Steve Burton English) *Pac-Man (CV: Rie Kugimiya, Erin Matthews English) * Pit/Dark Pit (CV: Minami Takayama, Antony Del Rio English) * Palutena (CV: Aya Hisakawa, Brandy Kopp English) *Twilight (CV: TBA, Emmanuelle Chriqui English) *G1 Applejack (CV: Sora Tokui Pony/Takahiro Sakurai Human, Jillian Michaels Pony/Michael AdamwhaiteHuman English) *Firefly/Firebolt (CV: Izumi Kitta Pony/Hiroki Takahashi Human, Erin Fitzgerald Pony/Richard Ian Cox Human English) *Surprise (CV: Suzuko Mimori, Shannon Chan-Kent English) *Sparkler (CV: Mikoi Sasaki, Kate Higgins English) *Posey (CV: TBA, Emilie-Claire Barlow English) *G1 Spike (CV: TBA Dragon/Toshiyuki Morikawa Human, Kathleen Barr Dragon/Crispin Freeman Human English) Episodes The episodes consist of 65 episodes by 4 seasons (The first season contains 26 episodes, Second Season Dubbed as 2nd GIG and consist of 13 episodes, Third Season as 3rd STRIKE consist of 13 episodes and Final Season named Final Bronition as of 13 Episodes). The show will air Saturday Nights on Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network, The Pony Network and NaruIchi97 Anitoku as both English Dubbed and Japanese Dubbed uncensored and uncut as premiering on June 15, 2012. The Japanese Version is also airing on TV Aichi and in Animax in Japan as of April 2012 and airing on AT-X uncensored and uncut as of June 20, 2012 by every weeknight. International Airings are in any channel where available. The shorts airs anytime on the same network they air the series. In Fall 2012, The series will be streaming in Neon Alley by their home game consoles (PS3/360 Exclusive) as well as internet services such as Crunchyroll and Hulu in prior to airing the series in Japan and United States. International Airings *Japan - TV Aichi, Animax, Anime Theatre X AT-X, TV Tokyo, MTV Japan, Kids Station, Manichi Broadcasting System *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku XD, AtomicRanger97 Network Toonami, Adult Swim Toonami, Neon Alley 3 Console/XBOX 360 Exclusive *Canada - MTV Canada, NI97 Jetstream Late-Nite Run, NI97 Jetstream Animaction, My Little Jetstream, Teletoon at Night, Neon Alley 3 Console/XBOX 360 Exclusive *Latin America - I-Sat, NaruIchi97MAX Latin American Countries/Cable, Boomerang (Edited) *Asia - Animax (Uncut), Hero TV Phillipines, Okto Singapore, Toonami Network in Early 2013, ABS-CBN Phillipines (Edited) *Europe - Cartoon Network Swim/UK, Anime Central UK, MTV European Countries, 2x2 Russia, etc. *Africa - Animax *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television OVA´s The series will be having a few OVA´s of the series as specials. It will have a new ending and opening sequence for all OVA's. #Summer At The Beach #Dragon Revengeance #Nightmare Night Cosplay Super Happy Fun Time #Heart's Warming and Frost's Rising #A Rule 63 Fanfic Episode #Internet Brony Shenanigans OVA 6-part Mini-Series: Chronological Origins of Harmony In December 2012, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Takara Tomy, Dentsu, Geneon Universal, Bushiroad and Hasbro Studios announced an 60-minute OVA miniseries to be released from January-March 2013 in AT-X. It is like a mash-up for My Little Pony Chronicles and the Friendship Is Magic Series with a Harmony Unleashed twist. Anime Spin-offs and Other Media Spin-offs and Media related to the anime series. Spin-offs to HPCS GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem A 13-part series has been announced by Universal Studios and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks to be scheduled in AT-X and NaruIchi97 Television for November 2012. It will be the mash-up between both YTP TV show sagas in the universe of the Anime series "Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The animation production is by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Bee Train. SD: My Little Pony-dox Shift A spin-off series has been announced and scheduled for November 2012, it is a super-deformed version of the original Harmony Unleashed anime series with the same character art design by John Joseco. It aired on Animax and TV Aichi as well as TV Tokyo and AT-X on November 24, 2012 at 8pm in Japan. The series is premiered English Dubbed on NaruIchi97 Anitoku on December 14, 2012. Video Games NaruIchi97 All-Stars Harmony Unleashed X My Little Pony Fighting Is Magic: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia A fighting game has been announced for a 2013 release in the consoles and in arcades by a development under A.M. Games (Subsidiary of NI97/AR97ESI) and Arc System Works, and also published by Namco Bandai Games. Formerly named "NaruIchi97 AllStars x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic EX - Ponidox Flank-kicker" as a spin-off to Mane6's Fighting Is Magic fangame based on the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift anime series, now renamed as Rainbow Dawn Dissidia as a crossover mash-up with Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, the main series, Anthro Bunraku and Uprising as well as a spin-off to Rainbow Dawn (like Persona 4 and Persona 4 Arena). The game will be also collaborated with Mane6, creators of Fighting Is Magic and Hasbro Gaming, as well as Takara Tomy in Japan. This is the first Hasbro game to be published by Namco Bandai, even thought Namco Bandai and Takara Tomy are rival companies. The game will be released in arcades by Taito Type X3 and Sega RingWave 2 and in consoles for Wii U, PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 as well as porting soon to future consoles such as the PlayStation 4, Steam Box and XBOX 720. Serialized Doujinshi Manga A doujinshi based on the TV Series will be published by Yen Press in North America, Tokyopop on the UK, Madman in Australia, Kadokawa in Japan with a story by Aaron Montalvo and illustration by John Joseco. Feature Films The feature films of the anime series. ''Celestial Azure Guardians 3D'' Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians (3D) is a 2012 anime film adaptation based on the anime series and is set to premiere September 22 in theatres in Japan, and internationally on October 2012. The movie is animated by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Gainax and the movie is directed by Michael Arias and James Wooton. It is distributed by Universal Pictures with the association of Nikkatsu Corporation and Ivanna The Movie with Hasbro Studios ''YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (2013) '' YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift has been announced for a live-action/animated TV film mash up between the anime series and the YouTube Poop TV Series for a Summer 2013 release as an alternate sequel to Harmony Unleashed: Evolution. The movie will have an alternate original story as well as a parody of live-action adaptations of anime shows, movies as well as video game movies. ''Final Bronition Alternate Conclusion: Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie'' Final Bronition Alternate Conclusion: Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie is an animated movie adaptation based on the anime series set to release in late 2013/early 2014. This movie is the additional alternate ending to the anime series. ''Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie - The AppleSpark Trilogy'' Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie - The AppleSpark Trilogy is a 3-part anime movie series based on both the miniseries "The AppleSpark Six" and the anime "Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The 3 movies are named as "AppleSpark Chapter", "FlutterMac Chapter" and "ShiningCadence Chapter". It's the first movie series of the series to be in Digital 3D. Music *Music by Kotaro Nakagawa and Shuhei Naruse (Season One Only), Yasuharu Takanashi (Season 2/2ND GIG-present), Steve Jablonsky (HPCS Movies Only) *Collaborated and Produced by William Kevin Anderson, Daniel Ingram, Daft Punk and Narasaki *Music Production: TV Aichi Music, Geneon Universal and Aniplex Opening Themes File:ONE OK ROCK - 01 - Koi no Aibou Kokoro no Cupid|Opening Theme 1-13 - Koi No Aibo, Kokoro no CUPID by ONE OK ROCK File:カラオケJAP|Opening Theme 14-28 - JAP by Abingdon Boys School (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings) File:Granrodeo - Modern Strange Cowboy (Needless Op Full) Lyrics|2nd GIG Theme Song - Modern Strange Cowboy by GRANRODEO (Needless) File:UNISON SQUARE GARDEN - リニアブルーを聴きながら Linear Blue wo Kikinagara|2ND Gig Opening 2 7-13 - Linear Blue wo Kikinagara (From the Tiger & Bunny Movie) File:Eureka 7 Ao Opening 2|3rd Strike Opening - BravBlue by FLOW (Eureka Seven Astral Ocean) File:Crawl-Veltpunch (Eng subs lyrics)|3rd Strike Opening 2 (Eps 7-13) - Crawl by Veltpunch (from Nabari no Ou) File:Code Geass. Opening 1. Version 2. HD . 1080p.|Final Bronition Opening Theme - Colors by FLOW (Code Geass) File:Gundam 00 op2 ash like snow (full)|Final Bronition Opening 2 7-13 - Ash Like Snow by The Brilliant Green (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) File:Persona 4 Golden Opening Movie|OVA Opening - Shadow World by Shihoko Hirata (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Golden) File:LiSA - Crossing Field|Season 1 & 2 Special Opening (My Little Pony 30th Anniversary AT-X/NI97 Anitoku Exclusive) - Crossing Field by LiSA (From Sword Art Online) Ending Themes File:Hitoiro (traducción al español) - Mika Nakashima Lyrics en Kanji y Romaji.|Ending Theme 1 1-13 - Hitoiro by Mika Nakashima (NANA Live Action) File:Morikawa Toshiyuki - ANSWER|Ending Theme 2 14-25 - Answer by Toshiyuki Morikawa File:Evangelion 1.11 - 2.22 【Beautiful World】|Season Finale Ending - Beautiful World by Utada Hikaru (Rebuild of Evangelion) File:HARUKA KANATA - Letra en español|HPCS Movies Promotional Ending Seasons - Haruka Kanata by UNLIMITS (Bleach) File:YouTube Nana Kitade Kesenai Tsumi|2nd GIG Ending - Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Battle Royale "Checkmate" by Anna Tsuchiya|2nd GIG Ending 2 7-12 - Checkmate by Anna Tsuchiya (Battle Royale (2000) 3D) File:PV Aqua Timez - Mask (subbed)|2nd GIG Season Finale Ending - Mask by Aqua Timez (from Bleach) File:Tiger & Bunny ED|3rd Strike Ending - Hoshi no Sumika by Aobozu (Tiger & Bunny) File:Gr8 story／SuG(PV FULL)|3rd Strike Ending 2 7-13 - gr8 Story by SuG (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) File:三代目J Soul Brothers On Your Mark ～ヒカリのキセキ～フル ver.(オフィシャル）|Final Bronition Ending Theme - On Your Mark by J-Soul Brothers File:多田葵 - Brave Song|Final Bronition Ending 2 (Eps 7-12) - Brave Song by Aoi Tada (Angel Beats!) File:Kido-fansub Samurai Heart - SPYAIR (Some Like It|OVA's Ending Theme - Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot) by SPYAIR (From Gintama) File:Kurogane no Linebarrels ED 2 - Remedy|Final Bronition Series Finale Ending - Remedy by Maaya Sakamoto (Linebarrels of Iron) File:Supercell - Perfect Day|Season 1 & 2 Special Ending (My Little Pony 30th Anniversary AT-X/NI97 Anitoku Exclusive) - Perfect Day by Supercell Gallery FANMADE_friendship_is_magic_by_johnjoseco-d3cdi3m.jpg|Ponies. (Or how Joseco's character design should look like for Ponies in the anime) HarmonyUnleashedHPCSJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|Japanese Logo of the Series Image37.jpg|Promotional Image of the Series HarmonyUnleashedHPCSLogo2ndGigWithBG.png|Season 2 Logo (English Dub) HarmonyUnleashedHPCSLogo3rdStrikeWithBG.png|3rd Strike/Season 3 Logo (English Dub) HarmonyUnleashedHPCSFinalBronitionLogoWithBG.png|Final Bronition/Final Season Logo (English Dub) HarmonyUnleashedHPCS2ndGigJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|2ND Gig Japanese Logo (As 2G) HarmonyUnleashedHPCS3rdStrikeJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|3rd Strike Japanese Logo (As 3S) HarmonyUnleashedHPCSFinalBronitionJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|Final Bronition Japanese Logo HUHPCSTS2013ToonamiTeaserWallpaper.jpg|Teaser Trailer for 3rd Strike English Dub Release 114296__UNOPT__.jpg|(Not in the anime series Obviously due to Normal Gender AJ and RD in this art) How Joseco's character design should looks like for the humans as well as some other human cartoon characters See Also *Harmony Unleashed (Franchise) ''NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise'' *Atomic Betty X Total Drama *My Little Pony X Transformers: Worlds Collide *My Little Pony Chronicles *Toon Shojo Heisei Kamen Rider Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:Spin-off Series Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series